Elements of Harmony
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: Serenity Aikawa is plagued by nightmares from a planetary force named "Lorelei" of the planet Auldrant. She accepts these nightmares of visions, for-telling her of what may happen in the future of this planet. As a lunarian princess, she feels it's up to her, and a handful of Auldrant's people, to save this world.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own Tales of the Abyss (Game by Namco/Namco Tales Studio; Manga by Kōsuke Fujishima), Sailor Moon (Owned by Naoko Takeuchi), or their characters. However, I DO own Serenity Aikawa and her guardian Yue (who will only be mentioned).**

* * *

**1.) Auldrant**

Name: Serenity Aikawa  
Age: 21  
Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
Hair: Moonlight Silver  
Place of Birth/Origin: Venice, Italy  
Current Residency: Tokyo, Japan  
Earth Family: Kyo Aikawa (Father - Deceased); Lyra Aikawa (Mother - Deceased)  
Lunar Family: Queen Serenity/Selene (Mother); Father Unknown; Princess Serenity (Sister)

***  
Dreaming is a natural psychological thing we have blessings, visions, nightmares, and night terrors. Each can have a positive or negative reaction. Who would have thought your dreams will bring you traveling to help another world...

I have been having strange dreams lately... They seem almost real. If this is a vision, perhaps I should follow it's directions. On the other hand, it could be just a trick my subconscious plays on me.  
"White Moon Princess, reborn ruler of the once Silver Millennium kingdom, I call to thee. I, the power flow of the planet Auldrant, need you to answer..." A deep voice called to me. I found myself located in a rural kingdom. It seemed almost set in the past. I turned and saw it was a mechanic working place - one I didn't know of. I tried to grab the attention of a woman who walked past me - as if I were mute, no sound came out - she didn't hear me. "You must save the planet Auldrant before this..." The voice paused. I felt the earth below me shake. Everyone began to panic. The land was cracking and sliding towards the core. "You, watcher from the moon, must aid those you watch!" After the man's voice spoke, I heard everyone's screams. I saw myself and the land I was on, slip further and further away from the surface. I saw faint purple and knew immediately - miasma. The ground began to crack apart and I fell. The miasma was getting heavier as I was going, and I saw a dark mud. All of these people will die! I have to help them! Not because I am a moon princess, but because I don't wish to see another world crumble and lives destroyed.  
I shot up from my bed, knocking Luna down to the ground. I was definitely awake now, so was she. She gave me this terribly dark look and jumped back on the bed.  
"Next time will you warn someone, Serenity." Luna requested as she began to settle back down. My eyes held worry, which claimed her attention. "Did you have another dream about that world?" I nodded slowly.  
"It went further this time Luna... The earth cracked and people were falling towards the core..." I began to break down as I said it. Luna stood and cuddled into me. "The voice said 'you, watcher from the moon, must aid those you watch.' I know the moon touches many planets, but I didn't know it touches galaxies further than Kinmoku's..." My thoughts began to drift off until I brought myself back. "I want to go help that world... If what I saw was a vision, then a world will be destroyed..." Luna began to nod.  
"Dreams like this aren't set up to scare you but to warn you... Perhaps you and the girls - " I stopped her right there.  
"No, they have done so much, fought so many battles, they need a break. I want to go alone. Should I require scout assistance I will let them know, somehow..." I debated with a sigh. Luna seems to silently withdraw. She knows that I will out-stubborn her any day of the week. She stood up and did a back flip. On my lap there was a round brooch. "Luna, I already have a brooch..." I said as I pulled out mine. She shook her head.  
"Look closer, Serenity." Luna uttered with a hint of agitation. I did so and found it was a circular pendant. It had a very identical appearance to the first brooch I received from my guardian, Yue. It was golden with 8 gems, in stead of 4. Each of the gems had the symbol for each of the planets, while the moon in the center stood for Usagi, and the pink gem stood for Chibiusa. I smiled and opened it. Instead of it being my transformation brooch, it was a communicator.  
"I invented this on the moon, didn't I?" I asked as I looked from the communication device to Luna. She nodded.  
"I improved your prototype, but only slightly. You can text with the keys," Luna pointed to the little alphabet keys, "You can get video screening," she then pointed to the screen, "And you can also get full-body holograms. The communication wrist-watches I gave the other scouts, will scan their bodies so you can see full visual, vice versa for your device." I smiled, picked her up, and hugged her.  
"Thank you Luna... For everything." I whispered as I began to snuggle into her fur. She began to purr, knowing that she may not see me for a while. I put her back down on the bed and went over to my custom-made closet - though I am currently living in Usagi's Earth mom, Ikuko's, attic. I began to search through my clothes and found the dress I designed with Minako's help. It had an over-dress of lilac, and an under skirt of cherry blossom pink. It had a shawl that my brooch was attached to, as well as some arm warmer-gloves I made. I then brought out custom-made boots made by some shoe store in the shopping area. Luna was watching as I laid everything out. I went into my chest of drawers and pulled out my time key. This seemed to shock Luna. "Mother entrusted it to me in a dream once. She said that I had designed it when I was young and somehow shifted powers of time-space travel in it. It's still a mystery..." I held the key up to my lip as I tried to think.  
"Now isn't the time, Serenity, you have a planet to save!" Luna lectured. I giggled and nodded. I grabbed a little bag to pack some stuff in, you know the necessities, I'm not saying them - I don't think I need to. I turned to Luna, gave her one last hug before I held up the key.  
"Crystal Key, heed my call. Bring me forth to the Gate of Time and Space!" I demanded and then was engulfed in a pink light. Next thing I knew, I was in front of the gate and the Guardian Cosmos. "I, Princess Halo, seek passage to the planet known as Auldrant." She smiled shyly and nodded. She tapped the doors and they opened. I saw a town full of life and happiness.  
"Forewarning Princess, as you pass through this gate unto the world's surface, you shall receive all the information you will need to succeed in your mission." She warned. I bowed a thank you, and walked through. Talk about information over-load, I had Auldrant's history hit me all at once. This woman named Yulia fore-told the future and wrote them on stones, referred to as Seventh Fonstones here. I saw wars and meaningless battles because of the readings. I saw a more recent vision about a man known as Van, commandant of the Six-God generals, plotting to destroy this planet and all the inhabitants, just to break people away from Yulia's fore-telling. As my feet hit the snow-covered ground, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground unconscious.


	2. Fon Master Ion

**I DO NOT own Tales of the Abyss (Game by Namco/Namco Tales Studio; Manga by Kōsuke Fujishima), Sailor Moon (Owned by Naoko Takeuchi), or their characters. However, I DO own Serenity Aikawa and her guardian Yue (who will only be mentioned).**

* * *

**2.) Fon Master Ion**

***  
Dreaming is a natural psychological thing we have blessings, visions, nightmares, and night terrors. Each can have a positive or negative reaction. Who would have thought your dreams will bring you traveling to help another world...

My unconsciousness came easily, now the hard part - waking up. I knew I needed to get up out of this state but my body refused to listen. All I knew for sure was that I was no longer in the cold snow, but a warm, comfortable bed.

"I will watch her for the time being, Anise. You can take time to spend with your family now." I said. Anise looked at me with a worried look plaguing her gaze. She shook her head, her black pig-tailed locks swinging with her head, and smiled.  
"As you say, Ion, you know where I am if you need me!" She sang as she left the room. Her puppet - Tokunaga - bouncing as she ran off. The door finally closed and I looked down to the resting woman. She had lovely silver hair tied with a ocean blue ribbon. She had a wonderful complexion and had a strong aura. Her chest rose and fell with each gentle breath. She was wearing a long dirt brown cloak, no doubt to keep her warm during her walk through the snow on Mount Roneal. I hope she won't mind that me and my friends brought her back from Mount Roneal to Daath.  
"I wonder who you might be... I have never seen such beautiful hair." I spoke in a whisper as I hesitantly touched her hair. She could almost be a goddess. All of a sudden, I heard a musical tune come from her cloak. I tilted my head as I reached into the pocket. It was a round brooch-looking contraption. The pink gem was blinking. I was even more confused as to why it wouldn't stop playing. I decided to try and see what it looked like on the inside. I opened the lid and an image of a pink haired girl appeared. She seemed as old as Anise. Her hair was tied up in pigtails, like Anise, except she also had pointed buns topping them. She had radiant red eyes, it made me think of Jade. Her outfit was foreign to me, and I have basically traveled the world. I couldn't help but blink.  
"Is Auntie Serenity there?" Her gentle-pitched voice asked. I shook my head to place myself back in proper standards.  
"Are you referring to the woman with silver hair?" I questioned openly as I pointed the small screen to the resting woman. Then turning it back to face me.  
"Yup, that's Auntie Serenity!" She stated and I looked over to her sleeping form again. So her name is Serenity, what a befitting name to a beautiful young woman. I looked back upon the screen. "Hey, why is she sleeping in your room?" She pondered as she turned a glare towards me. My face became flushed and I rapidly shook my head.  
"This is a room in the Daath Cathedral, me and my friends found her unconscious in the snow on Mount Roneal mountain." I stated trying to set my nerves back to proper level. She just turned her glare into a grin.  
"Alright, well, when she wakes up, after taking care of what she may have to," I tilted my head in wonder and was answered when she gave me a look telling me what she may need to do, "Get her to call her niece, Chibiusa!" Chibiusa? What a strange name, yet has a nice ting to it.  
"I am Fon Master Ion, and I will make sure to do so, Chibiusa, please take care." I said with a slight bow of my head and closed the communication. I turned back to Serenity and watched as she slept. Where did she come from and who is she really?

"Halo, watcher of the moon, you must help me!" Came Lorelei's voice.  
"I'm unconscious on your planet... I can't do anything else until my body decides to wake up!" I responded. I didn't intend to get angry, it is the life force of a dying planet. "When I awaken I will look into what I may need to do to save you. I can't just take out my crystal and heal you. I have to help you bit by bit, Lorelei..."  
"Help me..." He repeated until I found myself finally coming back to consciousness. My eyes fluttered open to see a sleeping boy, roughly the same age as Chibiusa. He was laying on my stomach with his face turned towards me. He had forest green hair, I slightly wondered what his eyes looked like. He had a hair decoration that looked like a headband, pale green lined with gold , with little puff balls hanging from them. His side bangs were decorated with a light green hair cuff. He wore a white tunic with green lines at the neck and near the bottom. Around his neck hung a necklace with a strange symbol. He wore a long lake green overcoat - same length in the front and back - and a white under robe. I gently leaned over to see what else he wore. I saw he wore pure white long socks and yellow sandals. He began to stir.  
"Well hello little one." I mumbled gently. His emerald green eyes blinked open and met with my ocean blue ones. His face became painted with blush as he immediately stood up.  
"G-good afternoon, S-Serenity..." He stuttered. He looked so cute now that I was able to see him properly. Wait, how does he know my name? I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Chibiusa called while you were sleeping, that's how I know your name. But to hold a proper introduction," He coughed to regain his posture, "I am Fon Master Ion, pleased to meet you." He bowed his head to me which I found utterly adorable. "You are in Daath's Cathedral... My friends and I found you laying the in snow at Mount Roneal."  
"Nice to meet you Ion, my name is Serenity Aikawa." I returned his bow with one I could only deliver with my head. I felt a yawn hit me as I needed to stretch. I pushed the blankets off and climbed off the bed. I stretched and ended up popping what joints needed to. I relaxed my arms after and walked over to Ion. I leaned over him. "I really appreciate you bringing me somewhere where I can be warm instead of a frozen wonder." I kissed his forehead and leaned back to make eye-contact. "Thank you." His face wore shock as he was once again blushing. "Could you do me the honor of leading me around? I'm new to this place and really don't wish to get lost." This seemed to erase his shock but not the red on his face.  
"Of course." Ion stated with a gentle smile. He took my hand and lead me out the door.  
"But first could I bother you to tell me the directions to the washroom - I feel like a mess." It was my turn to be a little embarrassed. My cloak, which I assume appeared as I made contact with the snow, was withered and unnecessary at this time. My dress and skirt probably needed to be fixed too. Ion nodded with a smile. Such a sweet young boy... My thoughts drifted off in deep wonder.  
I was brought back to reality when Ion tugged on my sleeve. I looked down to him and smiled. "We're at the facilities, take your time, I will look into finding you something to eat." I started to pout a little bit - why aren't most youths like him?! He looked a little worried.  
"Thank you Ion, I am just a little sad that young boys don't have the courtesy or kind heart you do." I pulled him into a hug. "You are truly one of a kind, Ion." I said as I unwrapped my arms around him. To my surprise he didn't let go.  
"I'm really not one of a kind, but thank you..." Ion mumbled into my cloak. My eyes softened in worry. But I needed to be strong and honest. I pulled from his touch and knelt down.  
"Don't say such things, you can be a clone but still be genuine." This little fact caught him in awe. "I've known people to have been created out of thin air and who felt the same way you do, but they soon found that they are an individual." His eyes grew soft and began to tear up a bit. I wore a gentle smile at this. "You have your own heart and soul, therefore you are your own person." I tilted his chin so I could once again place a kiss on his forehead. "Now go do what you FEEL you need to do, I will be in here cleaning up." I did a small wave as I walked inside the cleaning facilities. I went to the mirror and took in what needed to be done.  
Once cleaned up, I walked outside the facilities to see a young girl, Chibiusa's age, run up to me. She had black hair tied up into two ponytails, with beige ribbons, and chocolate brown eyes. She had lightly tanned skin and wore an outfit with some resemblance to Ion's - I guessed it was the fashion here. She wore a ivory and black-purple over coat - unlike Ion's it was shorter in the front longer in the back. Under that she wore a red-pink dress - it had slits at the seams connecting the sleeves to the mid thigh-high dress. She had clean white gloves on her hands and wore a beige and brown belt going around from her shoulder - I assume - to her waist. Her socks started just above the knee, it had a thick roll of three stripes - top and bottom were violet while the middle was brown-black - and the rest of the sock was white. Her boots were light brick brown tipped with a grey-black mid-foot to toe piece. She did not seem happy.  
"Hello there." I smiled down at her.  
"Look, just because Ion's looking after you doesn't mean he's going to replace me with you!" She warned. I blinked a couple times then giggled.  
"Anise!" I heard Ion's voice call. He must not have been pleased with what he heard her say. He walked over to us and looked dead to Anise. She wore a look of worry. I placed my hand on Ion's shoulder and bent down to her level.  
"You must be the Fon Master Guardian Anise, it's a pleasure to meet you. Don't worry, I have no desire to replace someone who has done so wonderful keeping him safe." My smile never wavered. She seemed taken back by this, as did Ion. She looked from me to Ion and then suddenly took off. It was then I noticed her cute little plush kitty. It was a deep sun yellow with two different colored button eyes - the left being red and the right being green. I felt my heart drop - I hope I didn't offend her...  
"I apologize Serenity, Anise can sometimes be temperamental." Ion apologized but I just shook my head as I stood straight.  
"Don't apologize, Chibiusa, my niece, is the same way. I can understand." I looked down to him and nodded, displaying my sign of sincerity.  
"Your dress is lovely Serenity." Ion stated changing the subject. It was now my turn to blush and I smiled bashfully.  
"Thank you I designed it and had help making it from a friend." Then it hit me. Ion mentioned Chibiusa called while I was resting. "Could we go back to the room we were in?" He looked at me oddly but immediately nodded with a smile.  
Once we arrived back, I sat on the bed and pulled out my communication compact. I pushed on the pink gemstone and opened the lid. Chibiusa answered after a couple of notes from the music player inside played.  
"Auntie Serenity, you're awake now!" Chibiusa sang in happiness. I couldn't help but giggle.  
"I'm well and alive all thanks to Ion and his friends. What were you calling about earlier, Chibiusa?" I pondered as her grin faded into a puffy angry face.  
"Well Luna told us what was going on and - " She was interrupted when Usagi came into view.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were talking to Serenity, Chibiusa!?" Usagi yelled. I was thankful they were not at Ikuko's house, but what worried be is that it looked like they were at Rei's shrine.  
"Because, Usagi, I called her earlier but she was resting. Apparently people found her in the snow and SAVED HER LIFE!" I winced at the loudness.  
"Chibiusa, Usagi, please calm down. I was returning Chibiusa's call." I tried to hush the argument - that what I was usually there for, like Mamoru. All of a sudden the screen split to show the other girls as well, except my four girls.  
"Why didn't you ask us to join you, Serenity?" Ami asked pushing up her glasses with her pencil.  
"Because you guys just got out of the battle with Galaxia - besides I was only called upon. This planet called to me." I sighed and waited to get wailed on by Usagi's main four girls.  
"It would have been nice to get a goodbye, you know..." Rei said calmly, which actually caught me off guard. She yells a lot at certain ideas.  
"I'm sorry, but that is why Luna improved my old communication device as well as all yours. This way we can see more than a head." I giggled trying to lighten the mood. I heard a knock on the other end and saw Hotaru, one of my girls.  
"Everyone, we did get out of a battle, and Serenity needed a time to shine. As she said, the world called to her. If you, or all of us, were supposed to join her, we would have gotten the same visions." Everyone seemed to listen to Hotaru - I guess they were a little upset to listen to me. "Serenity, make us all proud and you know where we are if you need us. We all love you and can't wait to hear back." The screen turned off, meaning the communication was through. As I looked up, I saw Ion confused.  
"I guess I need to tell you why you found me at Mount Roneal..." What a wonderful explanation this will be.


End file.
